


Star Wars: The Old Republic - Blacklight

by Mirage159



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Deceit, Drama, F/M, Jedi, Kidnapping, Lies, Old republic is still canon so screw you disney, Original Story - Freeform, Romance, Sith, The Force, Violence, space travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 23:39:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13087854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirage159/pseuds/Mirage159
Summary: Told from two perspectives.Kelia Zileed is a Jedi who spent her entire life training in a small and secluded temple on Hoth before moving to Tython with her Master. When the Force sends her visions of a fellow Jedi being tortured by a Sith woman bent on killing her and everyone from the temple on Hoth, she stumbles upon a secret that should have remained buried in the snow.Kenna Vess is a newly appointed Sith Lord, on a war path to destroy those who wronged her. With a dark past and a single goal now within reach, she strives to satiate her thirst for Jedi blood and finally get revenge for the incident that made her life a living hell.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, fellow Star Wars fans!
> 
> So with the release of the Last Jedi, I once again got the overwhelming urge to play Star Wars The Old Republic again. However, because I have a rule of only playing one morph at a time and having already prepaid for two more months of Final Fantasy 14, I decided to scratch my Star Wars itch with a story I originally wanted to write before the EU was declared non canon. So now instead of being published in real life, I'll just flip off Disney and self-publish this for free for people who truly love the EU.
> 
> This story contains all original characters my husband and I made on SWTOR's Ebonhawk server. Hope you all enjoy!

Footsteps pounded on the sodden ground as a robed figure sprinted through trees and brush, attempting to escape those who pursued. As they ran past a tree, a low-hanging branch tore the hood of his robes off their head, revealing the vivid green skin of a male Mirialan. He swore under his breath as he tried to free himself of the branch, tearing the fabric in the process. He readied himself to flee once more, but something in the air had changed, something that made him realize that fleeing was no longer an option.

He quickly ducked behind the shelter of the tree that had held him back, scarcely daring to let out a breath as he carefully listened beyond the sound of the rain pouring down around him. His hand began creeping to his belt, fingers hovering over the cool, metal pommel of his weapon. He closed his eyes and listened.

Eyes flying open, he barely had time to duck out of the way as the tell tale sound of a lightsaber cut it's way through the dense bark of the tree as easily as a hand gliding through water. He quickly rolled out of the way and drew his own lightsaber, the green beam illuminating around him. Water hissed as it hit the laser and he faced his foe with an unwavering determination lighting his eyes.

Before him the Sith twirled the red lightsaber in their palm in a carefree fashion as they skirted around the tree to face him. He could not make out their face, only able to see the familiar glow of their red gaze beneath the hood of their black cloak, but the Sith's frame was slender even under the layer of fabric and the hands twirling the lightsaber feminine at first glance, adorned with rings and the nails painted black.

"You're a long way from home, Jedi," the Sith said, the voice clearly female and confirming his assumptions.

"You won't win this fight, Sith," the Mirialan Jedi warned her.

"Is that so?" she chuckled as she began to step closer to him. "Because you fleeing says differently. Plus, I have the distinct advantage of knowing the terrain, and-"

The Mirialan took one step back and froze when he felt someone behind him.

No, more than one, he thought just as several red dots appeared all across his body.

The Sith walked forward until she was barely an arm length away and he could see the smirk tugging the corner of her lips.

"- I have you surrounded," she finished.

Too quick for him to react, she swung her lightsaber at him and a searing pain began to spread up his arms. He looked down at them, dismayed to see that she had severed them. With a blood curdling scream, he fell to the ground, curling his arms closer to his chest. The Sith stood over him, her saber poised and hovering just over his neck. Then, to his surprise, she stowed her weapon and stared down at him. The Mirialan gasped in pain as she used the Force to weigh him down and lifted her wrist to her lips.

"Send a transport to my coordinates, I have captured the Jedi," she said into the comm piece.

The Jedi stared up at her in confusion and hissed through his teeth. "Why not just finish me and spare us the hours of torture?"

She surprised him by pulling down her hood and revealing her face to him, unmarred by dark corruption save for her glowing red gaze. His stunned silence brought a cruel smile to her face and she knelt down on the cold, wet ground to look into his eyes.

"You already know," she told him, her tone icy as she brought up her hand and closed it halfway to a fist.

The Jedi started to choke as his airways were closed and he could no longer breath. With the Force, she pulled him into a sitting position until their faces were inches apart and he could feel her breath on him.

"You're going to pay for what you and the rest of your sect did to me," she hissed, her fingers coming closer together and the pressure on his airways increasing. "We're going to spend a lot of time together and you will tell me where they are, Kaho."

Kaho began flailing his legs in a desperate attempt to breath and as suddenly as it appeared the pressure was gone. He barely got a breath before she swung her hilt down, striking him and making his world go dark.

oOo

"No!" Kelia gasped, barely able to breathe as she sat up in her bed.

Sweat covered her entire body as she looked wildly around the room. Everything was as it always looked in her personal chambers, with few decorations and meticulously tidy. It took only a few moments to realize she was safe from harm and she drew her knees to her chest, resting her forehead down upon them as she shut her eyes and tried to steady her racing heartbeat. She tried to tell herself that she had been frightened by a nightmare and that it wasn't real, but part of her knew it wasn't true.

Her dream had felt too real to be labeled as such. She could still feel the rain beating down on her skin and the gentle hum of a lightsaber. She saw the terror and pain expressed on the face of a familiar looking Mirialan. His severed hands laying on the ground.

With a shake of her head, she tried to clear the images from her minds eye, lowering her knees and switching to a cross-legges sitting position. She took several deep breatha and repeated the mantra she had spoken since childhood.

"There is no emotion, there is peace," she said aloud. "There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony."

She took a deep breath, opening her eyes as she spoke the last verse.

"There is no death, there is the Force."

The Jedi Code, taught to all who pursue the noble path and begin their teachings on Tython. For Kelia, it was what anchored her when times were hard, when she felt defeated, or disappointed, the Jedi Code always brought her back and gave her stability and purpose. She knew better than to question it and would spend her entire life dedicated to upholding those values.

Finally feeling calmed down from the terrible visions, she slowly got out of bed and headed for the small bathroom attached to her chamber. While it was barelt bigger than a closet, it felt like the best place in the galaxy as she washed the layer of sweat off her body. And once she was clean and clothed, ready for the day ahead, she began to make plans to speak with her Master about the vision she had while she slept.

Stepping out of her room, she saw the halls already starting to fill with life in the early morning hours, children and adults alike preparing for the day ahead. Though Kelia had been living at the Jedi Temple on Tython for over a year now, she was still growing accustomed to the large population of Jedi that inhabited the vast temple, in comparison to the small temple she was raised and trained in on Hoth. She had to carefully make her way around a group of excited Padawans as she headed toward the dining hall in search of breakfast, clear on the other side of the temple. It was only after she had a serving of food and was seated alone at on of the smaller tables that she allowed herself to revisit the visions she had seen in her dreaming, carefully analyzing every little detail she could remember.

She remembered the rain and the air had smelled like wet earth and trees, leading her to the conclusion that the setting had been outdoors, possibly in a forest. The Mirialan looked familiar to her, so she focused more on that and tried to deduce why. There were many Mirialan on Tython, but she was getting the feeling that she had seen him when she was on Hoth. Spooning some of her meal into her mouth, she closed her eyes and filed through her memories. It was a few moments before she realized that he was the Jedi who delivered supplies to the isolated temple on Hoth and had brought two new students to them three years prior.

"Kaho," she whispered, remembering his name. "He's in trouble..."

Getting up from her seat, she started to move out of the dining hall and started jogging to where she thought her Master might be. Normally in the morning, he was teaching Force techniques to Jedi with a stronger connection to it. He showed them how to channel it to aid them or others, whether it be against those that meant them harm or to help the sick and vunerable. It was thanks to his teachings that Kelia found her purpose as a Healer, using her surprisingly strong connection to the Force to help those without having to harm anyone. And while it had been a long and difficult road, learning how to control her abilities, it had been well worth the effort because it meant she would one day do good things for the galaxy.

So when she entered the classroom and found her Master demonstrating the same healing technique he once taught to her, she couldn't help but smile. Master Soven Zileed, the man who found her abandoned, raised her as his own, and then trained her in the ways of the Force. While Kelia never knew her birth parents, having been found at the age of five wandering the streets of Nar Shadaa, it never bothered her because Master Soven was her father in all aspects that mattered. He gave her a home, a purpose, and even his last name when he broke Jedi tradition of not having families in order to adopt her as his daughter. Watching him pass on his knowledge to others brought back so many memories of Hoth and she was content with waiting for him to find a break in his lesson so she may speak with him.

She stood silently observing for about twenty minutes before he had the Padawans practice the new technique on some native beasts that were injured in the wilds and caught for healers in training to practice on. He made his way toward her once all the Padawan were occupied and deep in concentration and smiled at her.

"Kelia, I didn't know you were stopping by my lesson today," he said.

Kelia bowed her head. "It was not planned, Master. I only came because I needed to speak to you about some troubling visions I received through the Force."

The Miraluka's face turned to one she recognized as intrigue and he gestured for her to continue. "Tell me what you saw."

She closed her eyes and replayed the vision in her mind. "It was a forest in the midst of a storm and someone was being pursued. After a time the Force revealed to me the face of Kaho, the Mirialan who would bring surprise to our temple on Hoth. His hands were severed by an unknown assailant and my vision ended as he was knocked out."

She opened her eyes after her retelling and saw her master had gone stiff, his lips turned down in a frown. Glancing down at his fingers, Kelia noticed them twitching slightly, which was always a dead giveaway that her Master was upset about something and was trying not to let it show.

"Master?" she probed, attempting to get him to speak to her.

Soven lifted his head and turned to his class. "The rest of the lesson is cancelled. Use your free time to train." He turned his head to Kelia and motioned for her to follow him. "These visions of yours, Padawan, how certain are you of their accuracy?"

"It was as if it was happening right in front of me Master," Kelia told him. "I do not know Kaho very well, but the Force showed me what was happening to him because he's either in danger or about to walk into it."

Master Soven did not reply as he rushed through the halls of the temple with her hot on his heels. When he finally did stop, he opened the doors to his private chambers and ushered her inside. It looked almost exactly like Kelia's room, only larger and with no personal knick knacks that expressed his personality. It wasn't such a strange thing for older Jedi, who had many years to learn to live without material objects and attachments.

"Master, I sense that the situation is much more serious than my vision expressed if you're having to speak to me in private," Kelia spoke as she ventured into the room.

"It is, my Padawan," he replied grimly, walking over to the holotable. "Kaho left the Temple on a retrieval mission a few days ago; something only a few of the Jedi Council knew about. Part of his mission included reporting to Tython via holocom every twelve hours to ensure he was still safe."

"Let me guess, he hasn't called in yet."

Soven nodded. "He was supposed to report in at dawn, but we have yet to hear from him. He ventured outside of Republic Space for this mission and I fear something may habe happened to him."

Kelia gulped. "Do you think he's gone?"

"That's what you're going to find out for me." Master Soven told her, motioning for her to sit down. Once she was seated, he stood before her. "You have a strong and unique connection to the Force, Kelia. I want you to use it to see Kaho and find out what's become of him."

Kelia furrowed her brow. "Master, forgive me, but I've never tried finding someone through the Force before."

"As far as you're aware. The Force sometimes guides us without you even realizing it. You may have done so before now in your twenty-four years, Kelia, and you just don't remember it."

Kelia sighed heavily and shut her eyes once more, taling deep breaths and reaching out through the Force. In her minds eye she visualized Kaho and tried to navigate herself through the complex, yet understandable enigma that was the Force. It was resisting her, trying to push her back from what she sought, as if it were trying to warn her of something.

"Master Soven," her own voice sounded so distant. "I can't find my way to him. The Force is resisting me."

"The Force is not something you control, Padawan," Soven spoke to her. "It is a part of you, so listen and let it guide you."

She heeded her Master's advise and stopped fighting the thunderous current in her mind. Kelia allowed it to push her, no, guide her to where she needed to go, to see what she needed to see. It was then she heard a gasp of pain. She opened her eyes not to find Master Soven's room, but a dark chamber with ominous red lighting. Behind her she heard a scream of pain and whirled around to find Kaho strapped down to a table, with a black cloaked figure standing over her.

"You've proven to be quite resistant to my tactica, Kaho," chuckled the figure, her voice feminine. "We'll just have to get creative now, won't we?"

"I won't betray them!" Kaho shouted, crying out once more when the figure shoved a vibro knife into his thigh. "There is no death, there is only the-"

"Force, yes, yes, we all know the drivel that comes out of Jedi teachings. But do you realize the things you deny yourself? Emotions like anger." Kelia covered her mouth when the cloaked woman straddles him on the table and starts lewdly rolling her hips against him. "Passion and lust. Do you really want to die denying yourself?"

"You're going to kill me no matter what, so why tell you what you want to know?"

"You're right, I am going to kill you, so why spend your final days clinging to your ridiculous ideology?"

"There is no emotion," Kaho stated, his voice strong. "There is only peace."

"Peace is a lie!" the woman snarled. She suddenly gasped. "I sense something."

She sat up straight, her whole body alert and slowly started to turn her head. Kelia felt her heart crawl up into her throat when she locked gazes with a pair of glowing red eyes, filling with rage and contempt.

"Sith," Kelia whispered both in her vision and back in Master Soven's chamber.

The Sith's black hood shadowed her face, her eyes the only part visible to Kelia, but it was apparent that she did not appreciate Kelia intruding. The Sith raised her hand and snarled at her.

"Get out!"

Kelia felt herself being hurled backwards by a blast of Force energy and hit the ground hard. When she blinked, she was once again in Master Soven's chamber, lying on the floor with her master kneeling beside her.

"Kelia, are you all right?" he asked her, concern evident in his voice.

"Kaho," she gasped, her body still shocked from the Force push. "A Sith has him."

"I know, you already said so." He helped her stand and a frown appeared on his face, his hand raking through his graying brown hair. "If the Sith have Kaho, then this is more serious than I thought."

"She was trying to get information out of him Master Soven. He said he wouldn't betray them. Was he speaking of the temple?"

Master Soven when strangely stiff and turned away from her. "We must inform the council of this development. Lives could very well be in danger."

"But Master-"

"I have to go now, Kelia."

Kelia was left speechless as her master walked out of the room without another word. Soven was clearly shaken from all this, showing more emotion than she'd ever seen from the middle-aged Miraluka her entire life. Something about Kaho being a captive of the Sith made him have this reaction, but Kelia didn't know how to proceed with everything. Taking a seat once more, she stared off into space, unable to get the sight of those glowing red eyes out of her head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenna loses her patience with her Jedi prisoner and is confronted by the person she despises most.

The sound of laughter was the first thing she registered as she banished the Force user that had been foolish enough to spy on her. Kenna Vess whirled her head back to glare down at the Mirialan Jedi she was still straddling. The glimmer of satisfaction in his brown eyes over what had just transpired brought her anger to a boiling point. Quick as a flash, she swung her fist across his face in an effort to silence him. Kaho groaned from the sudden strike and glared at her with a cocky smirk.

"You dare mock me, Jedi?!" she snarled, leaning forward until their faces were a breath apart.

The Jedi further instigated her fury by spitting a glob of the blood filling his mouth directly on her face. Kenna froze from the action, slowly getting off the Mirialan to stand beside the table he was strapped to. Her bare fingers reached up to touch her face and the tips came away crimson. She felt all her rage coming off her in waves, something the Mirialan could no doubt feel as well, and turned to face her prisoner.

"Tell me where they are," she demanded, her tone so calm that it was terrifying.

"I will never tell you anything, Sith," Kaho said, his voice equally calm. "You'll waste your time, so you might as well kill me now."

Kenna regarded him for the briefest of moments, her red eyes flaring and betraying the fury she had been trying to mask. Just looking at the smug look on the Jedi's face was edging her closer to losing all control of herself.

"I will have my revenge, Jedi," she hissed, her fingers hovering over the lightsaber on her belt.

"You will have nothing and live the rest of your days having been unable to spill the blood of the innocent!"

The Force flowed through her and anything that wasn't bolted to the floor went flying away from her in every direction. Kaho's eyes widened in shock at the display and she Force pulled his very own lightsaber into her hands, activating it with a flick of her thumb. Roaring with anger, she brought up the deadly weapon and was poised to strike a finishing blow. But before she got a chance to swing the weapon down, it was yanked out of her hand. She let out a confused grunt and turned to look behind her, only to get thrown violently to the side by a blast of Force energy.

She couldn't move a muscle as she flew threw the air and hit the durasteel wall hard enough to leave a dent. Kenna expected to fall to the ground after that, but was being held up, pinned to the wall. She let out a shriek of frustration and tried desperately to move, to no avail.

"I said you were not to kill the Jedi, Kenna," said a smooth voice that made her freeze.

Turning her gaze to the entrance of the torture chamber, she was met with the burning red gaze of Darth Quentin Vess; her father. Kenna glared at the man who sired her as he strode into the chamber, his opulent and pristine black armor creating an impressive aura of power. The middle aged human's once handsome face was marred with dark corruption, the price all Sith pay when they rely too heavily on the dark side. When he was standing eye to eye with her, he sneered at her face, his salt-and-pepper colored beard twitching with the motion.

"Defiant and unruly as ever," he muttered. "You can't even follow the simplest of orders."

"What can I say, I let my anger rule me," she told him with a biting laugh. "Besides, I wouldn't be living up to my reputation as a disappointment if I mindlessly obeyed you like all your other apprentices."

Her father's eye twitched and he held up his hand. The air suddenly left Kenna's lungs and she was unable to breathe. Strangled choking sounds escaped her lips and her father simply held her there as he growled directly into her face.

"Now listen here, you disobedient little cur," he started. "That Jedi is what's finally going to provide so many of our people with the revenge they've craved for years. I don't care if you're my only child. If you dare disobey me again, I will separate your head from your shoulders."

Kenna started to feebly kick her feet out in a desperate attempt for air and felt herself panicking as darkness started to close in around the edge of her vision. Just before she slipped into unconsciousness, he released his hold on her and she crumpled to the ground, gasping for air and coughing repeatedly. His shadow fell over her and she looked up to see him staring down at her with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Have I made myself clear, Kenna?"

She flinched slightly, but forced herself to meet his gaze and not show any weakness. "Yes, father."

Quentin regarded her for a moment longer before turning away and walking to the prisoner, who had a newfound fear in his eyes after being witness to his original torturer getting tortured.

"Tell me, my daughter, have you managed to get him to say anything?"

Kenna slowly got to her feet, her legs shaking slightly and shook her head. "The Jedi refuses to speak, no matter what methods I've used."

"So once again you have failed me. What did you even learn when you were at the Sith Academy?"

Kenna's gaze hardened at the mention of the Sith Academy on Korriban. When she had turned eight, her father has no qualms about depositing her on the first shuttle to the red planet and she had spent ten grueling years there. From the moment a Sith child entered the Academy, they were thrown into a hostile environment of survival of the fittest. An environment that Kenna thrive in. She thwarted assassination attempts on her life, she impressed her instructors, and when she had left as a full-fledged Apprentice at eighteen, she had departed with her head held high with pride. Every moment there had been a lesson that she learned and remembered.

"I learned to be Sith."

"You learned to fail."

She flinched again at her father's harsh judgement of her and lowered her gaze to the ground, clenching her fists as the anger within her started to build once more. Even with the high praise and commendations Kenna received on Korriban, her father still viewed her as the sniveling child who would beg and plead for his brutal lessons throughout her childhood to end. He constantly brought up her faults and failures, never caring how poorly it affected her reputation and standing in Sith society.

"I suppose I'll have to interrogate him myself now," her father's voice sighed.

"You won't break me, Sith," Kaho told Quentin. "My people know what's become of me and will write me off as a casualty. Procedures to protect them are already under way."

Quentin turned to Kenna and arched a brow. "Was he able to get out a distress signal before his capture?"

"No, father, but a Jedi connected to here through the Force," she explained. "They are aware he is a captive of the Sith."

Her father shrugged. "No matter. He is still a valuable source of information." Turning back to the Jedi, he said, "You are dismissed, Kenna. I prefer to conduct my interrogations in private."

"I will not betray them!" Kaho said with resolve.

Kenna turned away and moved to exit as she heard her father's chilling laugh. "We shall see."

She was just walking out as Kaho began to rapidly chant the Jedi code. "There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no- Gah!"

The doors closed behind her as Kaho started to let out blood curdling screams and Kenna had to brace herself against the wall. It was all too easy to hear her own screams of pain from childhood in Kaho's torment and it was causing her body to shake slightly. Pushing off the wall, she strode down the ship corridor, putting as much distance between her and her father's torture show as possible. She walked with purpose until she reached the flight deck of her personal star ship, glaring immediately at the blue skinned Twi'lek female piloting.

"Why was I not informed that my father was on my ship when I boarded with the prisoner?" she demanded.

The Twi'lek turned to face her, the shame evident in her gray eyes. "Forgive me, my lord, but Darth Vess did not allow me to reveal it."

Kenna growled and started to pace. "You know how much I despise him, Dia'la. You should have given me some form of warning!"

"I know, I wanted to, but I was locked out of all communications systems by him. I couldn't very well ignore him either."

Kenna stopped pacing and tapped her foot slightly, infuriated by the influence her father still held over her and Dia'la. Dia'la was born a slave to the Vess family after her mother had been unknowing purchased pregnant and was assigned as a caretaker for Kenna, so she and the Twi'lek had grown up together. They had been close, despite the societal separations put between them, so when Kenna was sent to Korriban she worried over what would happen to Dia'la and her mother. Luckily, Kenna's mother, Kessia Vess had chosen to promply physically separate herself from Quentin and had taken the Twi'lek mother and daughter to her native planet of Alderaan. When Kenna left the Sith Academy at eighteen, her mother had given her Dia'la as her personal slave and so her childhood friend remained at her side.

But despite all efforts to isolate herself from her father, he continued to impose himself upon her life. Throughout her apprenticeship to her now deceased master, Lord Nilead, Kenna's father had been a constant thorn her side. He would remind her that it was her duty to her family to assist him and countless other Sith who had been wronged by the Jedi by getting revenge. Even as a Lord in her own right, Kenna still was being ordered around and treated a pile of scrap by him.

"My lord, perhaps you should use the refresher in your cabin and clean up some?" Dia'la suggested, trying her best to calm her temper. "You have blood on your face and mud all of you."

Taking a moment to look herself over, Kenna realized that Dia'la was right and her black pants and boot were covered in dried up mud from the jungle she chased Kaho through. The blood on her face was no doubt from the Jedi spitting at her.

"Keep an eye on the torture room, Dia," Kenna ordered the Twi'lek. "If my father comes out, come to my quarters and inform me immediately."

Dia bowed her head. "Of course, my lord. Is there anything else you require?"

"Have security clearances for my chambers and weapons room updated. I don't want him snooping around while he's here."

Walking from the flight deck, Kenna made her way to her private quarters and the largest room on the ship. When she first received the ship from her master to travel the galaxy on his behalf for assignments, she had Dia'la thoroughly decorate it to her tastes. The dim lighting and her plush, large bed were the first things installed and throughout the past few years she had accumulated a vast array of trinkets and other items that she used to make her room feel more like a home, especially since she refused to go back to her actual one.

Shedding her light weight armor, she tossed them into an empty crate with her other soiled clothing that Dia'la would no doubt clean later and walked across her room to the small, adjoined bathing room. Turning on the refresher, she stepped under the steaming spray and let the blood, muck, and troubles wash off her. For a while, Kenna simply stood there, contemplating her life and how she envisioned her future. In every scenario, she was free from her father's presence; whether she had killed him, herself, or he simply left her alone was always different.

When she felt clean enough, Kenna grabbed a towel and started to dry off, wiping her hand across the mirror and staring at herself. The woman she saw was a vision of anger and hate, evident by the dark corruption that had finally taken root in her eyes. While her face remained beautiful and untouched, her dark hair framing the sun-kissed ivory skin, she knew it was only because she was young and still hadn't given into the darkness in her heart often enough. But it was only a matter of time, so long as she continued down this path. Just the thought dulled her red eyes, the fire in them having disappeared along with most of her anger.

_I can't even remember what color they originally were_ , she thought to herself as she finished drying off and stepped out into her room.

She changed into the clothing she would normally wear when she was training and braided her long, wet hair into a simple plait that hung halfway down her back. Some people were constantly telling her that it was a terrible idea to have long hair when it could be used against her in a fight, but she welcomed it, keeping it long as a silent challenge to those who would dare to fight her.

Once Kenna was finished, she slipped her boots on and clipped her two lightsabers onto her belt before stepping outside her chambers. Right away, she saw that Dia'la was patiently waiting for her, though her face expressed anxiety.

"What is it, Dia?" she asked.

"My lord, Darth Vess has finished interrogating the prisoner."

"Already? That was quick, even for him. Of course, my father does have a talent for it."

Dia'la nodded grimly. "He is awaiting you in the comm room."

Kenna took the lead, Dia'la following dutifully, and made the short walk to the comm room where her father stood conversing with a man she'd never seen before in an Imperial uniform.

"Well, now that she's finished pampering herself, we can begin," her father said snidely.

"Unlike you, father, I don't enjoy wearing the blood of my enemies," she shot back. "I leave that behavior to the monsters in the world."

Quentin chose to ignore that stab from her and gestured to the Imperial officer beside him. "Agent Wesley Allen, this disgraceful creature is my daughter, Kenna Vess."

"Lord Vess," Kenna quickly interjected. "I am a Sith Lord, despite whatever it is you think of me, father, and I will be addressed as such." She sneered at the agent. "Especially by those beneath my station."

Agent Allen merely quirked a brow at her comment and remained standing straight, his arms folded behind his back and his legs a shoulder width apart. A human at first glance, Kenna noticed as she studied him a set of implants around his ears that classified him as a cyborg. He stood taller than her and was muscular, but not overly so. His hair was a dark brown that was cut and styled to a very professional and relaxed look. He had blue eyes and looked rather handsome with his clean shaven face. The type of guy that Kenna liked to take advantage of and make squirm.

"So, I was told you finished interrogating the prisoner?" Kenna asked her father, taking a seat at the conference table that had a holoviewer installed in the very center.

"He was as weak as I suspected her would be," her father stated in a bored tone. "Once I put him under a bit of duress, he sang. As we speak, I have Imperial soldiers and my apprentice searching for his ship planetside and they will send all data on his computers when they do. Our Jedi prisoner said that those we seek are constantly tracked through reveivers they are unaware they have implanted inside them. He also gave me the name of the Jedi responsible for everything."

"And who would that be?"

"A Miraluka by the name of Soven Zileed. He trained the majority of the Jedi and was in charge of the temple that housed the entire operation."

"So let's find him and kill him."

"We will, as well as every other Jedi from that temple." Quentin glanced at Agent Allen. "Agent Allen here will be joining you on your crew as you track down and eliminate the targets."

Eyes narrowing dangerously, Kenna straightened in her seat and glared at her father. "What do you mean he's joining my crew?"

"I mean, he'll be remaining on board your ship for the foreseeable future to keep an eye on your progress and ensure you do as I command," her father explained, narrowing his eyes just as dangerously as her; now she knew where she got it from.

Standing up, she squared off against her father. "I will not have one of your spies aboard my ship, relaying my every word and action back to you!"

"You will because I command it!"

"I am a Sith Lord, you have no authority over me! If you leave your rat here, I will kill him after I show him just what I learned from you as a child!"

Quentin smirked cruelly. "That won't be a problem, as I am taking measures to ensure your obedience."

Kenna furrowed her brows in confusion and in that brief moment, her father exerted his will on her, using the Force to slam her upper body on the table, face down. She struggled to get free, but he held strong.

"My lord!" Dia'la gasped, instinctively moving forward.

Without sparing a glance in her direction, Quentin used his other hand to blast her with the Force, knocking her off her feet.

"Damn it, father, you will release me!" Kenna snarled.

"It's sweet that your slave is so devoted to you, even willing to try and help you," her father chuckled as Dia'la cowered on the floor. "Now, Agent Allen, proceed with what we discussed."

"Of course, my lord," Agent Allen said, speaking for the very first time.

Kenna watched him out of the corner of her eye as he approached with some manner of contraption in his hands. He stood over her, carefully moving her braided hair aside to reveal the back of her neck and pressed the device to her skin. She felt a sharp pain a second later as something was injected into her and she snarled angrily, clenching her hands into tight fists. When the agent backed away, Quentin released his hold on her and she slowly righted herself, already turning to face Agent Allen.

"What did you do to me?" she demanded, rubbing the back of her neck. "Answer me!"

Agent Allen simply stared at her as he grabbed a datapad from his belt. "Something to protect myself and ensure my safety on your ship."

Kenna's eyes flashed red and she started to stalk in his direction, ready to strike him down. Agent Allen sighed softly and grabbed a palm-sized control from his belt, pressing one of the buttons on it. Volts of electricity suddenly passed through her entire body, dropping her to the floor with an ear-splitting scream of pain. As quickly as it had begun, it stopped, but she continued to spasm on the floor for a moment after.

It took Kenna another moment to standx her hand once again going to the back of her neck. "What have you done to me?!"

"A new type of slave collars, courtesy of the Sphere of Technology in Kaas City," her father explained. "A small device that is injected directly into the neck to make removal harder to accomplish."

"You would treat your own flesh and blood as you would a slave?!" she shouted at her father.

"Were you less defiant and problematic for me, I wouldn't have to resort to such measures. You behave like an animal and now I have to leash you like one. You think I enjoy the shame that this brings upon our family name and our dynasty?"

"That's all I've ever been, isn't it? The shame on our meticulous family name! Face it, you never gave me a chance, even before those Jedi meddles in our lives! It's not my fault you failed as a father in protecting us!"

Her father's hand shot out and struck her across the face. Kenna felt the sting on her cheek and could taste blood on her lips, but she said nothing as she glared at him.

"Perhaps this leash will aid in channeling your anger and hate toward the true enemies. You will go where I say and target who I tell you to. You will be the weapon that delivers the vengeance of the Sith Empire. Understand?"

Kenna felt herself trembling from the anger threatening to boil over within her, but did not allow it an outlet. Dipping her head, she glared down at his boots.

"Understood, father."

She could feel him glaring at her for several moments before finally turning away and addressing Agent Allen. "You will report in to me daily. If she steps a toe out of line, set her straight."

"Yes, my lord," Agent Allen said.

"And try not to fall for her tricks. She's as conniving as her mother with my tenacity."

"Only difference is you leave mother alone," Kenna muttered, walking away and roughly yanking Dia'la to her feet. 

"Set a course for Hoth as soon as I've boarded my shuttle."

Kenna paused and looked at her father. "Why Hoth?"

"That's where their temple is." Quentin smirked cruelly as he made his way out of the room. "And you're going to raze it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now we've met Kenna and have gotten a glimpse into what kind of environment she grew up in. With an abusive father like Quentin, it isn't very hard to see why she is the way she is. I really wanted to showcase a Sith with a messed up background, despite having come from a prestigious Sith line. I feel like it humanizes some Sith.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelia learns her Master is being sent on a mission and where he thinks she stands in her training, while a strange Jedi looks on.
> 
> Kenna struggles with the new transfer of power aboard her own ship. The only thing that will soothe her frustration is the taking of lives.

Kelia stood patiently outside the council chamber, waiting for Master Soven to emerge. He had been inside with the council for nearly two hours now, backing up all other appointments they had and causing a slightly disgruntled crowd to form. It also made Kelia realize that her vision of Kaho must be more serious than she realized if Master Soven needed to take up two hours of the council's time to discuss what must be done. Unfortunately, whatever decision made would likely be for nothing, since it was unlikely that Kaho would survive his imprisonment with the Sith.

Kelia was still wondering why the Force had shown her the vision of Kaho when there were probably dozens of Jedi he had a closer relationship with. Was it perhaps so she could tell Master Soven? But then why not just send him the vision to begin with? All of the possibilities and questions were causing a headache to form on top of the one she already has from when that Sith forced her mind to flee from wherever they had Kaho. The details of where that was was hazy to her, partly because she had been so focused on Kaho.

_I remember the dim, red lighting_ , she thought to herself. _The air was cold and didn't smell fresh..._

Sighing heavily, Kelia abandoned her thoughts for now and noticed several of the Jedi around her all staring in the same direction and muttering quietly in their small groups. Following the collective gaze, she saw they were all staring at another Jedi who was patiently waiting like the rest of them. The Jedi was one Kelia recognized, mainly because of all the gossip and rumors that centered around him.

Valthorian Antilles was a human with dark blue eyes and dark brown hair that grew just past the nape of his neck and was neatly brushed out of his face, except for one stubborn lock that fell over his forehead. Hailing from Corellia, he had been brought into the order from a young age and was taught the ways of the Force, just like the rest of them. If rumors and gossip from other students were to be believed, Valthorian had been a problem student from day one, always questioning his teachers on the semantics of the Jedi code and the reasons for all the restrictions on things like emotions and families. When it came time for a Master to take him on as their Padawan, no one wanted to take him on due to the popular belief that he would eventually walk down a dark path.

Despite the obstacles he faced, Valthorian did eventually find a Master and overcame everyone's expectations. He became a well-known Jedi Knight talented with a lightsaber and never straying to the dark side. But despite his achievements, rumors still surrounded him. He was still said to lack respect for the Jedi code and did and said things that no Jedi would normally do. When Kelia first came to Tython, Master Soven even went out of his way to warn her about the rogue-ish Knight, referring to him as a trouble-maker and a disgrace to everything the Jedi represented.

Kelia did her best to follow her father's advice, but would on occasion find herself watching Valthorian. Her curiosity of the shroud of mystery that hung around the man waswas nearly insatiable, but she held it at bay. Even now, she was fighting the urge to go over and talk to him.

As if the Force itself intervened, Valthorian's gaze met her own and he flashed her a soft smile. Kelia stiffened and looked away, but it was too late and she could see him approaching out of the corner of her eye. Just as he was only a few feet away from her, the doors to the council chamber opened and Master Soven walked out.

"Master," she called to him, rushing to his side.

"I don't have time to speak, Kelia," the Miraluka told her, his tone short and his demeanor stiff.

Kelia frowned. "Master, what is going to be done about Kaho? Will they send someone to rescue him?"

"Kaho was dead the moment he was captured. Rescuing him would be a futile effort."

Kelia frowned, slightly shocked that the council decided Kaho's life was forfeit even though it was something she had already been anticipating. She was also unnerved by Master Soven's behavior and how short he was being with her. Though it wasn't something she made a habit of, she used her strong connection to the Force to try and read his energy. She found a cloud of turmoil, distress, and unease plaguing her master, something very irregular for a Master of the Jedi order.

"Master, please, wait," Kelia pleaded, grabbing his arm and pulling him to a stop. "I sense so much conflict within you. What is causing you so much distress?"

Soven stopped and turned his head toward her. Even without eyes, Kelia could tell that something was troubling him and he was trying to decide if he should say anything to her.

"Follow me," he murmured, walking once more.

Kelia followed him closely to an empty chamber, where he closed the door behind them. She waited patiently for him to speak, watching as he paced nervously.

"I'm being sent back to the temple on Hoth," were the first words out of his mouth.

Kelia's eyes widened briefly. "For what purpose?"

"Kelia, our temple has been a closely guarded secret for the Jedi for the past thirty years. It was specifically created to train Force Sensitive children that showed the potential for great power; power that could be dangerous if in a heavily populated area like Tython."

Kelia listened to his words, his explanation on their temple's purpose answering the question she had been wondering all her life, but never bothered to ask. Despite how isolated and cold it was, she loved growing up and training in Hoth, honing her abilities to become a Jedi that Soven could be proud of. Getting an answer to why they were even on Hoth had never been on the top of Kelia's priorities. But it all made perfect, logical sense.

"So the Jedi council had the temple isolated on Hoth in case any of us were to lose control of our emotions," Kelia stated. "There we would harm less people."

"The temple's isolation was also a means to keep you all hidden and safe," her father added. "There were Sith Lords who were trying to track down and take you children to train you in the ways of the dark side. The idea of such potentially powerful Force users among the Sith worried the council to no end. Even after you were in our care, information on the temple location was carefully guarded. Only the council and those who lived at the temple know where it is."

Kelia nodded, understanding completely. "But, Master, why are you being sent back to the temple now?"

"Kaho knew of the temple's location, Kelia. If there's even the slightest chance that the Sith learned anything from him, then I must beging preparations to evacuate everyone there."

Kelia stepped forward. "Then take me with you! If the Sith come, I can help protect our home!"

Soven's mouth formed into a hard line and he shook his head firmly. "No, Kelia, you are to remain here and take over teaching my classes until I return."

"You want me to stay here and teach when our home could be in danger?"

"Yes," Soven answered curtly as he moved to leave the room.

Kelia was upset that her Master and father would leave her behind so flippantly and made it very clear. Around her, the air grew heavy as the Force gathered around her, echoing her annoyance and wounded pride.

"Father, you can't just expect me to stay put!"

As she shouted, her voice echoed with a slight power behind it that caused their robes to shift slightly. Her own eyes widened in dismay and she could already sense her father's disappointment.

"I expect you to do just that," Soven shot back calmly. "Your outburst just now just proves that you still let your emotions control you. A Sith could exploit that. You are not ready to leave the temple."

Frowning, Kelia reined herself in and lowered her head. "Master, I haven't had an outburst like that in years, you know that as well as I. It was an isolated incident. I just worry about you in danger."

"Kelia, just because I adopted you as my own and made us family does not put either of us above the code. You must keep your emotions at bay and not allow personal connections to cloud your judgement. "

"But, Master-"

"You are a Jedi above all else, Kelia. Always remember that and live up to the example of the great ones before you."

Kelia fell silent and bowed her head, nodding stiffly. She was not happy with having to stay behind while her master potentially headed into danger, but she knew he was right. Before they were family, they were Jedi and at the end of the day, no matter what situation they were faced with, that was all they had to be.

So when Soven left the chamber, Kelia didn't follow or wish him a safe journey, even though part of her was telling her to. She remained quiet and quietly muttered the Jedi code to herself.

"There is no emotion," she told herself, taking slow, deep breaths. "There is peace."

Inside her heart, no matter how many times she quoted it, Kelia could never truly fufill that tenent of the code. No matter how hard she worked to supress it, emotion would always eventually find it's way out of her in some form or another. Sometimes, she honestly felt like it was impossible to achieve that level of disconnection from ones self and that it was always an unreachable aspiration.

"There is no emotion," she repeated more firmly, the Force energy around her growing heavier as it fed off her frustration. "There is peace."

"You say that, and yet anyone who saw you right now would see you don't really understand it," said a new voice.

Kelia gasped and whirled around, shocked to find Valthorian leaning against the wall by the door, staring at her. A quick glance around her showed that a few small items around her had started to float from her lack of control and she quickly checked her emotions, stowing them away and letting everything fall back to its proper place.

"Impressive power display," he commented, pushing off the wall and walking towards her.

"Is there a reason for you to be here?" she asked him, feeling embarrassed that someone had seen her in an emotional state.

"I could sense you from the hall," he explained. "Force energy radiating off of you like a sun." He stood toe to toe with her and smiled down at her, standing a good foot taller than her. "You don't have a strong hold on your emotions."

"I just received some upsetting news is all. I was just in the middle of trying to reassert myself and you interrupted me."

Valthorian chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah, I'd be upset too if my Master had left me behind like Soven just did."

"He was right to," Kelia said, trying to convince herself of the same. "I'm not ready to leave the temple, not until I have proper control as a Jedi should."

Valthorian stared at her for several moments, as if he were assessing her, and gave a simple nod. "You'll get off Tython soon enough. And if you need anything until that time comes, just come to me. I have a way of making things happen."

Kelia lowered her gaze a bit, all too tempted to ask him to take her off-world so they could follow Soven to Hoth. But she knew better than to disobey her master.

"You're kind to offer, I will keep that in mind," she said politely, but dismissively.

Valthorian smiled at her silent dismissal and took a step back. "Keep your chin up. See you around."

Kelia nodded a goodbye and walked past him as she left the room. There were Jedi mingling in the hall, but she paid them no mind as she headed to the chamber where Master Soven taught lessons. She would do as he asked and teach the lessons for him, proving that she would be one step close to being ready to leave the temple by the time he returned returned.

If he returned.

oOo

Kenna stared at the icy planet of Hoth from the flight deck window as they cruised just outside it's atmosphere and out of range of any of the space stations orbit. She had been there for two days now, awaiting orders from her father and decoding the coordinates for the hidden Jedi temple on the planet. Or rather, Agent Allen was decoding the coordinates and she was secretly monitoring him through the ship's systems.

"How long does my father's spy plan on making me wait?" she growled to Dia'la, who was busy on the computer. "We've already wasted two days floating in orbit! That Jedi that spied on us might have alerted the temple!"

"My lord, please try and remain calm," Dia'la pleaded with a fearful look in her eyes. "Don't give the agent a reason to use the leash."

Kenna growled angrily and slammed her fist into the armrest of her chair, leaving a demt behind. "He will regret ever having pressed the button the second I figure out how to get rid of it!"

"Kenna, don't raise your voice, he might hear you!"

Kenna calmed down the instant Dia'la used her name instead of her title. Whenever others were around, the Twi'lek slave always addressed her by her title and maintained the perfect facade of a broken slave, but whenever it was just the two of them, Kenna allowed Dia to be herself. Growing up together, Kenna and Dia'la knew each other better than their own families, but understood their places in society and how to behave when under the scrutiny of the public eye. But whenever they were alone, they were each other's friend and closest confidant, able to be honest with each other. So whenever Dia'la used her given name, Kenna knew to put down the mask of a Sith Lord and listen to her as herself.

"I'm sorry, Dia," Kenna murmured.

"It pains me to see you hurt, Kenna," Dia told her, her tone upset. "I saw enough of it when we were children and you trained with your father. Please, don't give the agent a reason to use that leash."

Kenna visibly flinched and nodded. "I'll be careful around him, I promise."

As she spoke the words, the monitor on the ships computer flashed and she leaned forward to see that Agent Allen had decoded the coordinates. Smiling cruelly, Kenna input the coordinates to the temple into the navigation system.

"Dia'la, set a course for the Jedi temple," she ordered. "I'm going to put on my armor and ready for battle."

"I don't recall giving any orders," Agent Allen said as he stepped onto the flight deck.

Kenna turned her burning red glare to him and assumed an intimidating stance. "Last I checked, this was my ship and I gave the orders."

"And as of two days ago, Darth Vess made me the lead in this mission," the agent countered smoothly. He narrowed his eyes at her, "Or do I need to activate your leash to remind you?"

Growling, Kenna decided to take a tactic better known to Jedi and channeled the Force through her voice. "You will never use the leash. You will do as I command."

Agent Allen smiled at her and held up the control for the leash. With a push of his thumb, he pressed down on the button and Kenna fell to her knees as volts of electricity surged through her body, making her grunt in pain. Agent Allen walked over and stood over her, staring down at her.

"You had to try it," he told her with a nod. "Unfortunately, you don't work with Force Users as much as I do without vetting cybernetics that counteracts your Force Persuasion." He pressed the button again and the electricity subsided. "Though I must say, I've never actually seen a Sith use a Jedi tactic before."

Kenna grasped the back of her neck and whipped her long hair out of her face as she straightened herself and got to her feet. Seething, she hissed through her teeth, "I'm not your typical Sith Lord."

Agent Allen's lip tilted up slightly. "So I've been told."

Narrowing her eyes at him, she back away, wondering exactly how much this agent knew about her. He met her stare with a confident quirk of his brow and turned back to Dia'la.

"Go ahead and set a course for the temple," he commanded. "Lord Vess, you may change into your battle gear. Maybe some exercise in the bitter cold will help you work out some of that energy."

Kenna growled at him, but stalked out of the flight deck, making way to her quarters. Once inside and the door closed behind her, she grabbed the nearest object and flung it across the room. It shattered upon impact and she began to pace the length of her quarters.

"I will skin him alive and make him watch as I feed bits and pieces of his flesh to the beasts outside Kaas city!" she announced to no one in particular. "He will regret ever treating me as one would a common slave!"

She knew that so long as she had that damned leash embedded in her neck she wouldn't be able to make good on her declarations. Swearing to start figuring out a way to get rid of the accursed thing, she goes over to her personal locker where she kept the gear she wore to battle. Most Sith made a statement with the armor they wore and Kenna was no different. Over her protective, but light-weight synthetic black leggings and long-sleeved top, she wore a ragged battle skirt of black and red and had a matching cowl around her neck that doubled as a hood when she needed one. Like all Sith, she also chose to wear a helmet that covered her entire head. When she first chose her helmet design, she had felt like the Force had whispered in her ear what she needed and had never replaced it. When she wore everything and drew the cowl over her helmet, she stared at her reflection, achieving the statement she wanted that spoke of what kind of person she was; ragged, intimidating, and dangerous.

"Perhap the agent will think twice when he sees the real Lord Vess," she muttered as she left her room and made for the flight deck.

"No need to come to the flight deck," Agent Allen's voice said over the ship intercom system. "We are minutes away from the temple, so head to the main hatch and prepare to disembark."

Kenna felt slightly irked that she wouldn't be able to try and intimidate Agent Allen, but she went to the hatch without delay, wanting to exert her anger on some unsuspecting Jedi. She waited patiently as the ship gradually began to slow and before long, the door opened and a blasted of cold air and snow rushed in. She barely paid it any mind as she jumped from the ship, several feet, to the snow covered ground below.

When she landed, the snow lessened the force if the impact, but she found herself knee-deep in it, making it difficult to traverse. Growling angrily, she switched on her comms and spoke, "I need my speeder bike lowered if I'm expected to get to the temple on foot."

"Right away, master," Dia responded, the bike being lowered from the ship moments later.

Getting on her trusted speeder, Kenna made for the temple, seeing for the first how the Jedi had managed to keep it hidden for so long. The temple itself was barely visible, thanks to the giant glacier it was built into that served as the perfect camouflage and the door was several yards beyond a small cave mouth.

"The Jedi always did have a way with working with their environment," she observed dryly as she navigated closer.

"Be cautious in your approach," Agent Allen warned her through the comms. "They might be expecting us."

Kenna heeded his words, since the advice was sound, no matter what her personal opinion of the man. She drove straight into the mouth of the cave, expecting to find a force of Jedi ready to intercept her withwithin, but instead she was simply faced with a large door that marked the entrance to the temple. Getting off her speeder, she walked to the door, drawing her lightsaber and raising her hand. Drawing power from the Force, she used all her focus in attempting to open it. She strained and could hear the metal groaning slightly from her efforts, but in the end the door would not budge.

"I can't get it open," she barked into her comms.

"Let me try accessing to system remotely from here," Agent Allen said. "Is there somewhere you can plug into to establish a connection between our systems?"

Kenna scanned the door carefully, trying to find such a place. Walking up to one of the wall panels, she used the Force to rip the durasteel plating away and expose the wires and electronics underneath. She plugged in a data stick she always kept in her belt and spoke into her comm to address Agent Allen.

"It's done."

"Give me a few moments to hack into their systems," he replied through the comms.

As he spoke, Kenna was caught off guard by the doors suddenly sliding open with a loud groan.

"I thought you said it was going to take a few moments," she growled.

"That wasn't me," he informed her stiffly. "It seems like you're being invited in. I would advise you proceed with caution, Lord Vess."

Kenna chose not to answer as she advanced into the Temple, which was practically devoid of light, pulling out her lightsaber and switching it on. The red blade shot out from the hilt and lit the path ahead. Through her base senses alone, she could tell that there was no one in the immediate vicinity, but she proceeded cautiously. Through the Force, she could sense someone further inside and headed toward where it was guiding her.

"What do you see down there?" Agent Allen asked.

"There's no one so far," she responded quietly. "I can sense someone ahead."

"Just one person?"

As she neared whom she was sensing, she started to get a sense of them and it felt very familiar. The were just beyond the door ahead. It was partially opened and she could see a faint light coming from within. Kenna carefully peered inside and spotted a robed Jedi within, recording a message in front of a computer. Her hands clenched the hilt of her saber as she started to get an idea of who was awaiting her within.

"Lord Vess, respond," Agent Allen said sharply.

"Just one," she confirmed. "But it's the only one that matters."

She cut off communications on her end and Force pulled the rest of the durasteel door open, the material bending as if it were made of aluminum. Stepping inside the chamber, she approached the robed Jedi and glared at his back through her helmet.

"- I can only hope you can forgive me one day," the Jedi said to the recording device. "I regret many things I have done in life, but you were never one of those. Though you were not born to me, you are my daughter nonetheless and I will always love you, Kelia."

Kenna watched as he turned off the recording device and sighed heavily over the computer. "Have you said your goodbyes then?"

"No matter how this ends, she will know the truth," the Jedi said, not yet turning around. "I always knew it would be a Vess that I would meet in battle. I just always assumed it would be your father."

"He doesn't deserve that title," Kenna spat. Twirling her saber in her hand, she slashed at the air. "I didn't come here to talk about him. I came to finally make you pay for your crimes." She stepped forward and slashed the air. "So face me, Sozen! Only one of us is leaving here alive."

The Jedi turned and lowered his hood, revealing the Miralukan face she still remembered. "So be it, Kenna."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! I hope to receive my first comment soon and that this series does as well as my skyrim series on ff.net!


End file.
